Halloween Horror Nights 13
"Meet The Director. The screams he captures on film are real. And whether you realize it or not, you have been just cast in his next picture." "After the gates of Islands of Adventure close, a plague of darkness creeps over the islands. Super heroes disappear, and toxic sludge falls from the sky. The friendly Sunday morning cartoons run in fear from the Ink Blots. The dinosaurs are declared extinct as a tribe of primates move in, hunting and stalking their unsuspecting prey. A mystical world is burned and then frozen with a battle between fire and ice. A land of laughs and rhymes is suddenly discovered deserted, and a harbor of welcome is suddenly turned upside down by beckons and warnings not to enter the paths that lay ahead ... paths ruled by a demented filmmaker ..." Halloween Horror Nights 13 was the 13th Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. The event was located in Islands of Adventure for the second year in a row. The Director, also known as Paolo Ravinski (later changed to Paulo in Sweet 16), hosted the event, telling guests that "The Director Will See You Now". The event featured six haunted houses, six scarezones, and two special shows, and ran for 21 days from October 3 to November 1, 2003. This was the first year to include songs from the band Midnight Syndicate. The Event For its 13th year, the event's theme was based on the evil mind of The Director, a film creator who often did short snuff films in which his victims died on camera. The houses were all "sets", and the Director himself hosted his own stage show, Infestation, where guests were invited up on stage to live out their fears of creatures. The event's commercials featured a cover of the song "You Oughta Be In Pictures" by the Boswell Sisters. As with Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear, the scarezones were featured in each of the Islands of Adventure-themed lands. Only Boo-Ville and the Port of Evil returned for 2003's event. Dates October 3, 4, 5, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30 & 31 2003 November 1 2003 Sunday through Thursday ran from 7:00 PM to 12:00 AM Friday and Saturday ran from 7:00 PM to 2:00 AM Ticket Prices Single Admission: $51.95 + tax Frequent Fear: $51.95 + tax Attractions Haunted Houses * Ship of Screams (Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Queue) * Funhouse of Fear (Thunderfalls Terrace) * Jungle of Doom (Triceratops Discovery Trail) * Psycho Scareapy (Jurassic Park Discovery Center) * All Nite Die-In (Soundstage 20) * Screamhouse: Revisited (Soundstage 20) Scarezones * Port of Evil (Port of Entry) * Toxic City (Marvel Super Hero Island) * Hide & Shrieeek! (Toon Lagoon) * Night Prey (Jurassic Park) * Immortal Island (Lost Continent) * Boo-Ville (Seuss Landing) Shows *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween AdventureBill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2003)(Toon Lagoon Amphitheater) *Infestation'' (Enchanted Oak Tavern) Rides *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Doctor Doom Fearfall'' *''Popeye and Bluto Bilge-Rat Barges'' *''Storm Force Acceleration'' *''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish'' *''Caro-Seuss-el'' *''The Flying Unicorn'' *''Dueling Dragons'' *''Poseidon's Fury'' *''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls'' Images to be saved * https://live.staticflickr.com/271/19442272262_0e5922c5d3_o_d.jpg Gallery HHN 13 City Walk Banner.jpg HHN 13 Parking Lot Sign.jpg HHN 13 Gift Shop.JPG HHN 13 Final Cut Bar.jpg HHN 13 Shop.jpg HHN 13 Shop 2.jpg HHN 13 Shop 3.jpg HHN 13 Shop 4.jpg HHN 13 Shop 5.jpg HHN13 Newspaper article.jpg HHN13 shop 2.jpg HHN13 poster.jpg HHN 2003 Drawer.jpg|The Halloween Horror Nights 13 archive drawer that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 website. HHN 2003 Archive Registry.jpg|The Halloween Horror Nights 13 archive registry that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 website. HHN 2003 Scareactor Group Picture.jpg|A picture of some of the various scareactors that appeared during Halloween Horror Nights 13. Final Cut Bar Zoon.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN 20013 Film Strip.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN 13 Pardon Our Dust.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN 13 Circle.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. JP 13.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Halloween Horror Nights 13 Merchandise and Collectables HHN 13 Director Shirt Front.JPG|The front of the main event shirt. HHN 13 Director Shirt Back.JPG|The back of the main event shirt. HHN 13 Discount.jpg HHN 13 Passport.jpg HHN 13 Various Collectables 1.JPG HHN 13 Various Collectables 2.JPG HHN 13 Long Shot Glass Front.JPG|The front of the long shot glass that was at the event. HHN 13 Long Shot Glass Back.JPG|The back of the long shot glass that was at the event. HHN 2003 Cup.gif|A picture of a cup that appeared at the event. HHN 13 Media Gift 3.jpg HHN 13 Media Gift 2.jpg HHN 13 Media Gift 1.jpg HHN 13 Glow in the Dark Cup.JPG|Image from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN 2003 Staff Shirt Front.JPG|Staff Shirt Front. HHN 13 Director Shirt Back.JPG|Staff Shirt Back. HHN 13 Map.jpg|The back of the event guide. Image from the now defunct usfhq.com. Videos Halloween Horror Nights 13 Commercial List of Resources Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando